My Little Pony: The Original Princess of the Crystal Empire
by angel of ice 95
Summary: Hey everyone. Angel here with a different story than what I'm used to writing when I think too much. But, this is the background story of King Sombra, the Crystal Empire, and my Alicorn OC, Princess Nebula. Just as a heads up, I never really described Princess Nebula or her appearance but take what you will from the story. I don't own MLP nor it's characters! I do own my OC!


Flashback time to 991 years ago in Equestria. The Crystal empire is flourishing. The King of the Crystal Empire, King Nova, has made a peace treaty with a neighboring kingdom, the Shadow kingdom. The Shadow Kingdom is ruled by King Leer, who has three sons (some of this part of the story was inspired by Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia.). He has a son named Sombra who wears the colors red, purple, green, and black, who is the youngest at the age of 23. The middle son, Oscuro (which is Spanish for dark while Sombra is Spanish for shadow) who wore the colors yellow, orange, and black. And the oldest son, Odio (Spanish for hatred), wore the colors of blue, indigo, and black. The peace treaty involved one of the three princes of the Shadow kingdom to marry the only daughter of King Nova, Princess Nebula. Prince Odio and Prince Oscuro were already married, so that only left Prince Sombra as the one who would marry Princess Nebula. When they had first met each other, they detested even being in the presence of one another. But as they were forced to see each other more and more, they grew fond of being together. They would always enjoy walking through the Crystal Palace gardens or sneaking out into the streets of the city and buying items from the vendors. They grew to love each other and accepted their marriage to one another.

As the negotiations were being made for the treaty and marriage, King Leer fell ill of an unknown disease. It plagued him for many days, never allowing him to move even a hoof out of bed to write his will in case he should die. On the fourth night, he called in his sons and told them that he was very sorry but his time had come. He said goodbye to each of them personally and by the next sunrise, he was gone. With no will left behind to declare who should inherit the throne, the three princes' soon began a war among each other which soon engulfed their kingdom. As Princess Nebula watched on as the colt that she loved was fighting for what he claimed to be his birthright, she felt something more ominous about him whenever they spoke. As if he was slowly being consumed by hatred and darkness. In the end, the princes' decided on a duel between the three of them and whom so ever won would be crowned king of the Shadow Kingdom. However, this duel was a fight to the death. Princess Nebula prayed for her love to live and had tried to persuade him to attempt diplomatic means instead of violent mannerisms. He would not listen, his heart and soul being consumed more and more by hatred, fear, and darkness. While the three princes' dueled, Princess Nebula's father was assassinated during the duel, leaving Princess Nebula as his successor. The duel had been postponed to hold a funeral for her father. Once the duel had started again three days after the funeral, it was Prince Sombra who won, his two older brothers laid dead on the ground of the stadium. Once he was crowned King Sombra, he grew to enjoy hatred, greed, fear, and darkness. He called off the treaty between the Crystal Empire and the Shadow Kingdom and made a declaration of war against the empire.

Princess Nebula was devastated by this, the colt she had grown to love over the past 4 years was now a completely different colt. She wouldn't let her grief consume her nor would she succumb to hatred. Instead she became determined to stop him and bring him back to his senses, one way or another. However, his army overwhelmed the army of her Kingdom, forcing her into hiding and creating an army of rebels to overthrow King Sombra as he took over the Crystal Empire. (Now it is 995 years when the war starts) As the war raged on for 5 years, Princess Nebula fought with all of her might, fighting on the battlefield beside her rebels and comrades in arms. Finally, she confronted King Sombra herself, alone on a bloodied battlefield littered with the many corpses of her fellow comrades and the soldiers of the Shadow Kingdom. Their battle began with a loud crack of thunder and a lightning strike that pierced the ground near by as an oncoming storm approached. Their battle raged on for hours, the two equally matched in strength, however, King Sombra's magic was far more powerful than the magic of Princess Nebula. He had her right where he wanted her, her kingdom in shambles, her citizens now mere slaves to the vile King, and her comrades lay behind her, lifeless in the now red snow. In the moment when he was about to kill her, she cast a spell that her father had taught her that would save the Crystal Empire if all other hope was lost. It was a spell that would rid the empire of King Sombra, his dark magic, and his soldiers and would seal the King and his men away for a thousand years. However, there was a catch. It would also seal the empire and once the one thousand years had passed, the empire would appear again and the seal on King Sombra would be broken. After Princess Nebula had cast that spell, in the small amount of time that King Sombra had left, he sealed her away with dark magic. The Princess, however, her seal had to be broken by the power of the Elements of Harmony. 


End file.
